The kiss of truth
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: Everything changed the day that someone had accidently pushed Naruto forward, making him accidently kiss Sasuke. TwoShot. warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I had often dreamed about my first kiss. I had always hoped that it would be with Sakura. But, all of this changed when I had finally got it. It wasn't Sakura's lips which had touched mine. It was someone else's. Everything changed that day. My feelings had changed. My Dreams had changed. My heart belonged to another. The kiss was an accident. It wasn't meant to happen. But it did, and I liked it. I didn't dream of Sakura anymore. I didn't want her love. She meant nothing to me anymore. Sasuke was the one whom I had shared a kiss with. He is the one who has my heart. He is the one I dream about now. He is the one I have feelings for. I only hope that he'll return them. 

As I was out searching for Sasuke, I found him sitting under a large tree near the top of the hill. He was gazing out into the distance with his onyx eyes. He didn't notice me until I was only a couple of meters away, or maybe he just let me approach. After a couple of minutes of just standing next to him, I finally said:

"That kiss… Did it mean anything to you?" As soon as he heard this he looked down at his feet. He didn't say anything. I then sat down next to him, watching him as he was thinking.

After a while of silence, he finally spoke:

"Naruto… I don't quite know how to put it, but… Yes. It did." His tone was serious and he was now leaning back on his arms and gazing at the sky. My gaze was still of his face, taking in all of his features.

"Hm… It's strange isn't it? 

"Indeed."

"What should we do?" 

"I don't know." With this, Sasuke turned and faced Naruto, there was only about half a meter between both of their faces. They were both just staring at the other directly into their eyes. Both of them then abruptly turned to look at the sunset. The sky was a mixture of pink and orange. Most of the sun had already disappeared. 

After a while, Naruto felt warmth of his hand. He looked down only to find that it was Sasuke's hand which was on top. Naruto gave a quick smile before returning his gaze to the sunset.

…

When the sun had completely vanished, both of them got up. They started walking back home in silence. They walked side by side, with only a few millimeters between them. Their pace was slow, their heads were facing forwards, their faces had a serious expression on, like they were concentrating. They were, in fact, both thinking of what they should do. Whether they should just ignore their feelings towards each other, or have a relationship, risking rejection from everyone else. Or if they should have a relationship in secret, telling no one. They didn't know what to do. Either way, their lives would change.

…

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke. Wait up!" Shouted a pink haired girl, who was running after him when training had finished.

"Hm. What do you want?" He simply stated.

"Oh… Um… Well, I was wandering if you didn't have any plans, that we could…" She was quickly interrupted.

"I have plans." 

"Wha… what plans? With who?" She said, confusion in her voice.

"None of your business!" He stated. As soon as Sakura heard this, she stopped with tears filling her eyes. Sasuke just carried on walking until he was out of her sight.

…

When Sasuke had reached Ichiraku, he saw that Naruto was already sitting there. But there was no food in front of him. He was simply just staring blankly in front of him.

"Hey…"

"…" Naruto didn't show any sign of acknowledgment, so Sasuke sat down right next to him. They sat there for a while. None of them had an appetite. None of them spoke. All you could hear was the wind blowing and the food cooking.

"… I think it would be a good idea to take a walk…" Naruto finally broke the silence. Sasuke nodded and they both stood up and started walking towards the park.

Little did they know that they were being followed. _'I can't believe that those two are hanging out… Sasuke should have been on a date with me!... Oh Naruto always has to ruin everything…'_ Sakura thought angrily to herself as she saw the two of them walking together.

Sasuke and Naruto walked silently as they could feel the presence of another behind them somewhere. They both had a clear idea who it could be, as they both knew a certain pink-haired girl had a huge crush on Sasuke.

"...Sakura, there is no point hiding… we both know that you're there…" Sasuke said in a monotonous voice.

'_Damn, they found me…'_ "Um… hehe… Hi" She said, with an uncertain grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… I wanted to see who you were going to hang out with, so I kinda followed you…"She said, putting a hand behind her head. "How could you reject me and hang out with an idiot like Naruto?" She shouted angrily.

"Don't call him that…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh… why are you defending him?" She said questionably, as she could not believe that he would rather hang out with an idiot like Naruto, then to hang out with her.

"Come on Naruto…" And with that, the two of them left, leaving Sakura behind in the streets, just staring at the two. A tear landed on the ground, more soon followed.

…

When they had arrived at the park, they both sat down. They were both confused as to what they should do, but neither of them could deny their feelings. Hours past as they remained in the same position as they were in the beginning.

"…Sasuke… Before we do anything, I need to tell you something…"Naruto said quietly. 

Sasuke looked up with a questionable face. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I-… I'm not exactly what everyone thinks I am… There is something else… something else inside of me…" confusion started filling up Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shifted a bit closer, so that he would be able to comfort him.

"This isn't easy to say… but… on the day that I was born, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, had attacked… No-one was able to kill it… so they hatched a plan…" Naruto stopped so that he could think of how to say it. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's back.

"You can tell me…" Sasuke said, trying to comfort him as he saw how much trouble he was having in trying to say what he was thinking.

Naruto smiled before carrying on, "… Their plan… was to conceal the demon… inside a new-born child… It had to be a very young one so that the chakra system in the child would be able to hold that of the demon…" A tear started rolling down Naruto's cheek before he carried on. "Since I was the last born… I was… I was the child chosen." By now, tears were flowing down Naruto's cheeks. He was in Sasuke's arms. 

"I am the container of the demon… That's why everybody has avoided me. They can't see that I am not the demon… They all fear me. And this hatred for me has rubbed off onto everybody else, even though they knew nothing about me… Everyone resented me for something that I couldn't control… I had no say in what was to happen… I had no-one… I was alone…" Naruto broke off into sobs.

"Shh… It's ok… I'm here… I won't leave you alone…" Sasuke said in a soft voice. Another hour past, where they just sat there in each other's arms, tears stains on Naruto's face and Sasuke's shirt.

They than both stood up. Naruto noticed a tear in Sasuke's eye. He was also sad, that the one he cared about had been through so much.

"I think we better start heading back, if you're ready…" Sasuke broke off.

"Yer… that would be a good idea." 

…

Sakura hadn't moved one inch since she saw Naruto and Sasuke leave together. She then saw the two of them heading her direction, so she thought it wise to hide. As they were getting closer, she noticed that Naruto's eyes were slightly red and puffy and that Sasuke had some sort of stain on his shirt and that his eyes were glistening. _'What?... Have they been crying?... Has Sasuke been crying… I've never seen him show any sign of emoting and here he is, with Naruto, and he has been crying…' _Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought that the two of them hated each other, that they were rivals. Had she really just imagined all of that tension between the two? She could remember the way that they looked at each other, hatred flooding out of their eyes. This had all changed a couple of days ago. _'What has happened to those two?'_ She thought to herself. 


	2. chapter 2

A week had passed and everything had remained the same. Sasuke and Naruto had been hanging out together, but there was no conversation or sparring or any other interaction between the two. They just sat and enjoyed each other's company.

Meanwhile, Sakura began to grow more and more suspicious at her two teammates' sudden friendliness towards the other. She had been following them whenever possible and yet, she still had no clue about what was going on, but that was soon going to change.

…

Later that day, after Team 7 had finished their training for the day, Sakura, once again, went over to Sasuke to ask for a date.

"Don't you get it Sakura… 'I do not want to go out with you!"

Sakura's reaction to this was the same as always, She looked down on the ground with a tear falling from her eye. She was then waiting to hear Naruto asking if she wanted to go out with instead. She waited and waited, but heard nothing. She then looked up and was surprised to see that she was the only one standing there. Everyone else had already left.

…_huh? What's going on… Why is everyone acting so strangely… _She thought to herself. To be frank, she really had no clue.

_**At Ichiraku…**_

Naruto and Sasuke were both having dinner together there. Sasuke was enjoying his bowl of misu ramen, and Naruto was actually eating his food very calmly, instead of just chucking it all down like he would usually do. He also only had one bowl, rather then twenty.

When they had finished and paid, they walked off together and headed for their spot; the large tree near the top of the hill; the place where they confesses their feelings.

Once there, they sat down, next to each other, their arms touching due to them sitting close to each other.

Every evening, the two would come here to watch the sunset together, and once it was gone, they would leave together. This had become a routine for them.

The sun was nearly out of sight, the wind was cold and Sasuke shuddered when the wind blew. Naruto noticed this and put an arm round his love. Sasuke looked up and smiled, putting both arms round his waste, drawing his head nearer to the other, until their lips met. They both closed their eyes and Naruto placed a hand behind Sasuke's head, playing with his raven hair.

Their kiss was innocent, only their lips touching and nothing more. They drew apart for breath before they both met again. Sasuke caressed Naruto's lower lip with his tongue, asking for entry, which Naruto allowed. Their tongues entwined and battled for dominance.

They drew apart again and Naruto sat back, leaning on his arms, his legs wide apart. Sasuke then shifted himself so that he was sitting between Naruto's legs, and he leaned back on him. He placed a hand on Naruto's knee and rubbed it.

Naruto smiled at this and placed his hands around Sasuke's waste, before the two of them fell asleep together, with smiles on their faces.

_**The next morning…**_

Sakura had been waiting at the training grounds for over an hour and no-one else had turned up. She expected Kakashi to be late, but not Naruto or Sasuke. She started to worry but then there was a poof…

"Yo." Kakashi said as he appeared, with his eyes stuck in his beloved Icha Icha book. He hadn't noticed that it was only Sakura who was standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei… Have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere?... or Naruto?"

Kakashi looked up and saw that they weren't around. "No… I thought that they'd be here. We should go look for them." Then the two of them split up in search for the rest of their team.

_**An hour later…**_

Sakura still had no idea where her teammates could be. She had searched all over the village and thus, decided that she would look in the forests and the area around there.

She had looked through the forests and began walking up the hill. When she nearly reached the top, she saw a flash of orange. Thinking that Naruto had just fallen asleep out here, she ran over to wake him up. But when she had full view of them she stopped in shock. She found her teammates… in each others arms… sleeping…

She slowly began to back away, not believing what she was seeing, but in her heart she knew. Endless tears were flowing from her eyes, running down her cheeks as she was running away as fast as she could, going wherever her legs were leading her.

When she had reached her house, she ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed, letting her pillow soak up her tears. _How?... Why?... When?..._Were the questions whizzing through her mind. She was angry at herself for not realizing it, angry at Naruto for stealing her beloved Sasuke and angry and Sasuke, for rejecting her and going out with and idiot like Naruto, him of all people. She carried on crying until she finally fell asleep in her, now drenched, pillow.

_**Back on the hill…**_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw made him smile; Sasuke was asleep in his arms. But the next made him look in shock as he stole a look at his watch. It said 11:23, which meant that they were over two hours late for training.

Sasuke woke up when he felt his pillow move, but realised that it was actually Naruto that he'd been sleeping on. "What's wrong Kit?" He questioned as he saw the worried expression on his face. Whenever the two were alone together, Sasuke used Naruto's nickname – kit.

"We gotta hurry… Sakura's gonna kill us…"

"Why? It's only…" Sasuke looked down on his watch before jumping up when he realised what time it was. So the two ran as fast as they could to the training grounds only to find that no-one was there.

"Hm… that's strange. Even Kakashi-sensei would be here by now." Naruto observed.

As if their minds had been read, there was a poof, revealing Kakashi, again, with his eyes stuck in his book.

"I see you guys decided to turn up. Sakura and I were out looking for you… speaking of which, have any of you seen her?"

"No!" They both said at exactly the same time.

Kakashi thought to himself… _I wonder what those two have been up to… They've been acting really strange recently… Oh,, nevermind, I need to know what is going to happen next in Icha Icha Paradise… _He then chuckled to himself whilst he carried on reading. Sasuke and Naruto, on hearing this, sweatdropped. They sometimes forgot how much of a pervert their sensei was.

After a while of waiting they all began feeling a bit nervous, even Sasuke. Their thoughts were all the same, well similar, as they were all worried about Sakura, and Kakashi was also thinking about his favourite book.

"I think we should go and find her." Naruto suggested. The others just nodded before they all headed out in the same direction. Their first thought was to head to the Haruno compound.

_**In Sakura's room…**_

She had been sleeping, dreaming of those two together, turning her dream into a nightmare, Everytime it finished, it began again.

She woke up abruptly at the sound of someone knocking on the door and calling her name. She stood up, stretched, looked in the mirror and sorted her appearance and headed her way downstairs to the door.

When she opened it, her mood shifted into anger. There stood her team and as soon as the door was completely open, she slapped both Naruto and Sasuke before screaming and slamming the door shut.

"What was that for…" All three said in unison. They were all just as baffled as to why the two had been slapped and screamed at.


End file.
